A takeoff rejection (TOR) decision may be a situation in which it is decided to abort the takeoff of an aircraft while the aircraft is on the runway. There may be many reasons for deciding to perform a TOR. In general, a TOR may be performed due to suspected or actual technical failure or flight hazard. A TOR procedure may be comprised of a series of maneuvers to stop the takeoff roll of an aircraft once the thrust has been raised and the takeoff has begun.
Presently, an operator of an aircraft may be required to detect a specific event, for example an engine fire, by using audible and or visual cues and or alerting signals or other tactile cues available to the aircraft operator. If the event occurs below a takeoff decision speed, commonly referred to as V1, there generally is enough runway remaining to stop the aircraft and the pilot needs to initiate a TOR immediately upon detection of the TOR generating event.
Presently, an aircraft crew generally needs to detect the TOR generating event using the aforementioned alerting, process this information, and start configuring the aircraft for stopping. However, there is often very little time to both detect the TOR generating event, and then have enough time to perform the TOR procedure due to a lack of stopping distance being available on the runway once the takeoff has begun. Delays in initiating the TOR procedure may increase the risk of aircraft overrun, airplane/occupant damage or injury, and the like.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that overcomes the above.